videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Arkham Knight: A Really Bad Day
Batman Arkham Knight: A Really Bad Day is a Expansion Pack/DLC to Rocksteady's Batman Arkham Knight, the last installment of the Arkham Series. Description This expansion pack features a larger Arkham Episode/Gotham City Story that is about Joker's origin in Ace Chemicals and is set before all the Arkham games. Through most of the episode you control a young Batman but you'll occasionally control the man that will become Batman's greatest foe. Story Opening An assault at the Ace Chemicals facility is triggered by Falcone's thugs. The police surround the place but do little to nothing to defeat Falcone's men since most of them were all on his payroll, with the exception of Captain Gordon. Creature of the Night Batman arrives via the ventilation and stumbles upon two Falcone thugs talking about the plan, he then knocks them off. After that he enters a large room full of armed thugs with a hostage, which he must defeat quietly. After defeating the thugs, Batman enters an office undetected where he sees dirty GCPD officer Howard Branden talking to Royce, the Falcone thug who is secretly heading the operation. Branden tells Royce to be quick and to immediately deliver him the bribe money, saying that Gordon wants to invade the place, which Royce replies by saying that Gordon is Branden's problem. Batman decides to neutralize them and knocks Royce off, but Branden grabs a M4 Carbine and shoots at Batman who is then wounded and goes to cover, Branden hysterically shouts "What the hell is that thing?! Guys, guys come here!". Branden jumps off the window to find out that all of Royce's men have been neutralized by the creature. Branden takes the hostage and threatens to kill him, Batman can then go stealth and hit him from behind without being seen or use the Reverse Batarang if you already have the upgrade. Branden is then stunned and is soon interrogated by Batman, but Branden calms down and only spits in Batman's face, who in response knocks him out. A Man in a Red Hood Now you take control of a gangster clad in a red cape and a red hood. You're trying to reach a bridge but there are two armed cops on the way. You must now shoot them, but the red hood will miss and instead hit some nearby valves and tanks which will explode and release chemicals and acid all over the place. Now you need to run from the growing cloud of chemicals and the liquid acid, and running through a bridge and reaching a office. You'll became Batman again now. Batman then progresses through the factory, where you'll need to defeat two Falcone lieutenants to weaken the siege and take out Royce himself in the end when he re-wakens and installs himself in the large room he was. After taking care of all the Falcone thugs, Batman finally reaches a bridge over a large vat of acid and other chemicals. On the other side of the bridge, a door opens where a confused man in a dark suit with a red hood and a red cape appears with a mallet full of stolen files and money. Batman shouts "STOP", and then you get to control the man who with a revolver equipped can optionally shoot Batman. If you shoot Batman, a game over screen will show the man in Red Hood saying "What have I done?! This couldn't happen, I'm sorry!". If you don't shoot Batman he will charge at you and punch you, where you will find yourself hanging mortally. Ending You'll control Batman now and will have to complete a button-mashing sequence in order to attempt to save the man. But regardless, if you failed or completed the sequence the man will fall in the vat below. While he is falling, Joker cards will fly off his pockets and he will drown in the acid, apparently to his death. Batman will then leave the factory, which during the shootouts several tanks and reactors have been destroyed, flooding the factory in chemicals. The ending cinematic shows Batman flying away with Vicki Vale's voice in the background revealing all the details, and a man emerges from the acid tank, where he removes the hood and sees his reflex on the rain's water which shows a psychopathic figure with a red smile and green hair. Characters Playable *Batman *Red Hood (briefly) Enemies *Red Hood (As Batman) *Royce *Falcone Thugs *Howard Branden Other *Captain James Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth (communication system only) *Vicki Vale *GCPD Officers *Oswald Cobblepot (mentioned only) *Carmine Falcone (mentioned only) Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 games Category:PC Games Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Batman Arkham Knight DLC